No es Nada
by No Limits Baby
Summary: Por que todavía no llega a comprender. ¿Por que todos lo confunden con su madre? ¿Tanto daño causo su llegada a este mundo? El es un ser totalmente diferente a su madre... con experiencias... muy diferentes [GregxSteven]


**-No es nada.-**

Se habían dado otra oportunidad de tener un viaje tranquilo.  
Teóricamente iban a viajar los dos para pasar un rato como se debe.  
Padre eh hijo.

Claro, si ser padre e hijo cuenta también follarte al pequeño bastardillo hibrido, bueno.. ¡Por supuesto que esto es algo que normalmente hacen los padres!

Steven podía sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas nalgas estaban rojas debido a las constantes nalgas que recibía del viejo.

Estaba en la típica posición de cuatro, habían cenado hace rato, y por obras del destino terminaron ahí.  
Siempre terminaban ahí. Ciertamente Steven sabia lo que estaban haciendo, y la única razón por la cual lo dejaba era por que era su padre. Únicamente por eso.  
Y es que estar en esa situación se había vuelto tan típico.

Sintió uno de los dedos de Greg adentro de el. Fue algo tan repentino, sin delicadeza, simplemente entro.

-Ah...- Soltó Steven, buscando rápido algo que morder, sabiendo que se aproximaba lo que seguía de un dedo.

-Oh, vamos Steven, no esta tan mal, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gregory, mientras saca y metía el dedo, sentado a un lado del pequeño, tocando el estomago y los pezones del niño. El dedo entraba y salía de manera algo rápida. El niño castaño oscuro soltaba quejidos junto con gemidos que solo se la ponían mas dura al ex-guitarrista.

El viejo simplemente seguía tocándose, viendo la escena, deleitándose con el cuerpo de ese niño que posee su sangre y de la persona que amo y que... aun ama. ¿A quien demonios engañaba? Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera sus necesidades primarias.  
Era cierto, tenia una ridícula pederastia por su hijo, practicando el incesto junto con un poco de sadomasoquismo.

Si, por eso los alfileres a un lado suyo.

El dedo dejo de entrar y salir, Steven se relajo, trataba de mantener la calma. Tenían meses haciendo esto, y aunque su padre le prohibía contarle a alguien acerca de esto, a veces le daban por hundirse en los recuerdos de estas experiencias tan raras para el, y tocarse en el baño.

Usualmente gime "Papá..." Oh algo así, da gemidos sin sentido.

Tres dedos entraron, haciéndose campo entre ellos, entraron de manera rápida, y luego salieron, dejando nuevamente a Steven sin nada en el culo. El niño simplemente se puso boca arriba, y tomo una almohada cercana para abrazarla.

Su padre se coloco arriba de el, para así, rápido, entrar dentro del niño, quien, técnicamente estaba completamente adiestrado para hacerlas cosas y que el solo tenga que poner el pene dentro y disfrutar. El cálido interior del pequeño lo recibían con las paredes abiertas y dilatadas.

Tomo las piernas del niño, y trato de apoyarlas en sus hombros, encima de su playera la cual no se quito. Y ahí iban.

Una estocada un gemido que salía de la ya no tan inocente boca de Steven.  
Se mordía los labios, de vez en cuando lloraba.  
Realmente esto era tan desagradable.  
El no quería, el sigue sin querer.

Simplemente lo sigue haciendo por que tiene miedo a que su padre le pegue o algo parecido.

Y ya lo ah hecho, pegándole en sus partes nobles, quemándolo con fósforos o con cubiertos a casi rojo vivo.

Realmente le asqueaba cada vez que el se la metía.

-ah...- Logro pronunciar Steven, aun mordiendo la almohada que tenia entre sus brazos.

-Hmmm... Steven...- Soltó Greg, moviéndose mas fuerte, el mencionado se retorcía, a veces su "adiestramiento" lo traicionaba y quería salir corriendo de ahí y a ver si con suerte alguien lo atropellaba en la carretera.

-Ah! Hmmmm!..- Soltó el castaño oscuro, mordiendo la almohada.  
El asco le ganaba, pero también el sentirse profanado de esta manera lo llevaba a gemir.

Su padre no era muy delicado que digamos con el, y realmente le dolía cada vez que lo hacían.

Su miembro estaba atado con una cinta casi en la punta de este, haciendo que este se tornara de un color levemente morado. Y eso era solo el principio.

-Ah, ah... ah... mmmm P-papá...- Dijo, para ser arrebatado de su almohada, y continuar siendo, prácticamente violado por el.

-Oh.. Steven...-Soltó.. -R-rose...- Gimió.

Esa era precisamente la parte de todo esto que le rompía en mil pedazos el corazón.  
¿Realmente tanto es el maldito daño psicológico en todos para que lo confundan con su madre?

¿Para que se lo cojan pensando en su progenitora?

Esto realmente lo asqueaba.

Le daban ganas de vomitar de maneras inimaginables.  
Y lo peor es que le vomito también pone palote a su padre.

La habitación estaba llena de los gemidos de ambas partes, mas la televisión que su padre puso para despistar.

Los bracitos de Steven estaban siendo vilmente torturados por Greg, quien los tomaba como forma de que sus embestidas fueran mas profundas y fuertes. Las marcas rojas en los mismos solo mostraban que no había pasado ni 3 días desde su ultimo encuentro, que se da mas por casualidad.

-Hmmm... Oh...uh... R-rose...- Gimió Greg nuevamente, mientras salía del niño, y empezaba a masturbarse cercas de la gema del niño, quien solo respiraba y jadeaba, sin recuperar el aliento.

Así fue, hasta que Greg se corrió, manchando la Gema de Steven, antes perteneciente a Rose.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Steven tomo la sabana mas cercana y hecho un grito ahogado en ella, haciendo que no se escuchara para después colocarse en posición fetal.

Por su parte Greg se puso de pie, se coloco los pantalones correctamente.

-Voy a ir a pagar la cuota del motel- Dijo, para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa tan natural como la que suele mostrarle a todos en la ciudad, e igualmente a las gems.

La televisión seguía prendida, había un comercial, y la voz del anunciante solo era opacada por los llantos de Steven.

Esa pequeña bolita temblaba, sudoroso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y llorando.  
Realmente quisiera que esto fuera una mala broma.

Por que una parte de el le encanto lo que hicieron.

 **[N:A/ ¿Ahora me dirás que esto no es serio? ¿Qué ocurre con la miseria de otras personas?]**


End file.
